Lovers Forever
by DarkNight18
Summary: Cece reveals her true feelings to Logan. Love and War it Up. Not a Sequel to Don't cry Red.


**A.N.: This is just a one shot. I'll probably end up doing this in between chapters of **_**Hunted**_**. This takes place in Love and War it up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Shake it Up.**

Cece Jones was once again thankful that she had the apartment to herself for the night. Right now, she really didn't want to be around anyone. Especially Rocky or Logan.

Now you're probably wondering, why those two? Or, why her own best friend? Well, let me tell you.

You see, to Cece, Rocky Blue had it all. The smarts, the money, the fame, thanks to Shake it Up Chicago, the looks, a strong family, and now, she had the love of Cece's life. Logan Hunter.

Yes. Cece was head over heels in love with the beanie wearing, kabobing, rule following, skateboarding, obnoxious boy, who was supposed to have been her step-brother. She had been in love with him since the moment she looked at him after catching his wish with, what he called her cat-like ninja reflexes. But, like every other man in her life, he ended up falling for her taller, smarter, dark haired best friend, Rocky Blue.

Now, don't misunderstand. This doesn't mean Cece hates Rocky in any way shape or form. No, she could never hate the greatest friend, who was more sister than friend, in the whole world. She just hated the fact that she had everything in world, including the man she loved.

Though they had fought each other with a vengeance since she worked for him at Bob's Kabobs, she used it as a shield to hide her feelings from the ungodly handsome, double freckled brunette. And ever since Rocky 'accidently' kissed him when she taught him to dance, which Cece blamed herself for due to not taking up his offer to teach him to dance herself, she found it harder and harder to keep her jealousy in check over the fact that he and Rocky now wanted to date. _Wanted to._ Rocky apparently needed Cece and Logan to get along, otherwise it would be to emotionally exhausting for Rocky to both date Logan, and be friends with Cece, while Logan and Cece supposedly hated eachother.

Logan was, of course, since he wanted to date Rocky so badly, the one to make the first move. He said he was willing to try for Rocky's sake, and that sent Cece fully over the edge. He was doing this all for Rocky, not Cece. Just like everyone else in her life did. She had tried to say something, but all she managed to stutter out before she burst in to tearful sobs were,

"I-I can't. I-I just can't."

And with that, she ran full speed out of Crusty's, with Logan and her friends screaming her name, pleading with her to please come back.

Her mother, Georgia Jones, had to leave to Cece's grandmother's to take care of the elderly woman back to health. Flynn was having a sleepover at Henry's, so she had the entire apartment to herself.

Pulling out the seat where she had sat that night Jeremy had asked her mother to marry him, also the night she had learned who Logan actually was, she sat down with her head in her arms. Her whole body shaking with sobs.

On the sound of the apartment door opening and closing with a bang, Cece looked up. Her eyes wide, her heart almost stopped at the sight of a panting Logan Hunter standing in the living room.

"Cece, why the hell did you run off like that?" he asked, a deep frown adorning his russet forehead.

"Why do you care?" she asked sharply, turning her head away so as not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears, of which he was the complete cause.

"Why do I care!?" he roared, and Cece flinched. "Because of you running out of there, Rocky almost had a God damn heart attack, thinking that because you ran out, she and I won't be able to date."

"_Shut up,_" Cece muttered.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked appalled. How dare she have the rude audacity to tell him to shut up after almost giving her best friend a heart attack.

"I said SHUT UP!" she screamed, her face turning as red as her hair, as tears of fury tore down her porcelain cheeks. "I am SICK, and TIRED of hearing nothing but you and Rocky, Logan and Rocky lately. Every single GOD DAMN second, of every GOD DAMN day."

"Wha…?" Logan trailed off. He really did have no idea what was going on right now.

"I'm jealous. Okay? I am jealous of Rocky. Of everything. Of how Rocky_ has_ everything. Okay?" she cried, her shining with hot tears, not even bothering to hold them back anymore. "I'm jealous of how Rocky has the looks, the smarts, the perfect family. And now, worst of all, I am jealous of the fact that she now has the man I LOVE!"

Logan's eyes widened. Did Cece really love him?

"Yeah! That's right! I love you Logan. I have ever since I saw you after I caught your wish. But, since you clearly hated my guts, I chose not to tell you," she cried, standing a mere foot from Logan now, and all he wanted to do for some reason was hold her. Maybe it was that he hated seeing women cry. "And then today, when you said you only wanted to be _civil_ with me for _Rocky's_ sake, it killed me that I would never be able to have you. That she did. That she was now officially on her way to having everything. To be able to add the perfect kids to the perfect life, with the perfect man. The man I LOVE! The man I could never have now without hurting my best friend."

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks like an unforgiving rain, and Logan right then and there, discovered two things. The first, was that he really hated seeing people, especially women, cry. The second, he wasn't in Love with Rocky Blue. He was head over the mountains in love with Cece Jones.

"Cece, I-" he started, only to be interrupted fiercely by the tearful red head before him.

"Go. O.K? Just go. Don't keep your girlfriend waiting any longer," she trembled.

But as she turned to leave, Logan pulled her back, and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. But she pulled away sharply.

"Wha-" she gasped.

"I love you Cece," Logan said passionately, staring into her eyes with every ounce of love, passion and honesty he held in his heart and soul.

Neither could resist any longer. Logan threw his arms around her waist, as Cece did his neck, and their tongues fought with a passion, and need neither had ever felt before. Not even when Cece danced, or Logan fought.

Lifting her up onto the table, Cece's legs wrapping themselves hastily around Logan's waist, she tore his blue t-shirt away, as he did her silver blouse, trailing hot kisses along her gorgeous neck, grinning as she moaned. He ripped her bra from her chest and threw it across the room, unleashing her beautiful B-cup breasts. He captured the left nipple in his mouth, as he pinched the other, smiling again as she groaned louder, gasping a,

"_Oh GOD yes Logan."_

Moving his hands down to her belt, as she did his, both pairs of pants and underwear soon disappeared to a far corner of the room as Logan pushed Cece onto her back, and climbed atop the rather sturdy table too.

With Cece's legs wrapped firmly around his waist, Logan pushed his eight-inch and thick russet cock, deep into Cece's drenched cunt, both lovers crying out in ecstacy as waves of pleasure overcame their young, docile bodies.

For the next half hour, the apartment was filled with cries of passion, pleasure and ecstacy as to young lovers fucked each other both lovingly, and passionately, until, finally, the two roared out like a lion and a lioness as they came together in perfect unison.

Falling down flat on top of the unnaturally beautiful red head beneath him, the two all sweaty and panting heavily, from the most incredible sex either ever had or would have, they stared into each other's eyes. Neither caring much about the future at that moment, just so long as they were together right then and there, they whispered into the night, with love and passion like no other,

"_I love you."_

**A.N.: Well, there you go. If you want a sequel like I am currently working on one for **_**Don't cry Red,**_** just say so in the reviews. The next chapter of **_**Hunted**_** will be up soon. **


End file.
